The Passage of Time
by Yume Maiden
Summary: As long as time continues to pass, they will never stop loving each other. Satsuki x Dai-chan, rated K Enjoy


**Disclaimer! Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Both of them grew up together in the world of basketball. When they were children, they used to hang out at the nearby basketball court and played together. Laughter and happiness could be seen from them as they embraced their childhood in the scent of basketball and sweat.

Basketball was the life that they established together.

Dai-chan and Satsuki were closer than anyone had ever known, and they entered the same middle school. That was where both of them met the other five members of the team. Teiko Middle School's basketball team was an elite team, with the six splendid players with extraordinary talents. The team was well-balanced, with Akashi-kun as a leader, Ki-chan's Perfect Copy, Midorin as a vice-captain, Muk-kun's offensive abilities and strong blocks, Tetsu-kun's misdirection, and Dai-chan's title of 'Ace'. She had also been part of that team, the manager who specializes in analyzing and predicting her opponent's moves. Every person's abilities shone throughout the team, and everyone's independence was something that had pulled the team together.

As the gap between them and their opponents increased, so did their attitudes towards basketball. That was when everything began to change.

As the legend of the 'Generation of Miracles' spread throughout the country, Momoi began to notice that what had once been excitement in Aomine's eyes turned into a dull shade of boredom. Slowly, the smile on his face seemed to have wiped out and he no longer took basketball seriously. Then, it began to be arrogance.

Men were just too predictable, both on the court and in life.

Somehow, she knew that the kind Dai-chan had not changed in any way, just sealed deeper in his heart. Arrogance was just a way to agitate the players to play seriously, something she knew that he was yearning for. A rival that stood on the same ground as him. With his title as the Ace of the Generation of Miracles, along with his superb skills in handling the said ball in the court, Aomine is unbeatable.

She entered the same high school as him to watch that he didn't overdo things.

Or so she thought.

A small part of her wanted the basketball team in high school to make Aomine regain his interest in basketball. However, Aomine remained the same. Skipping practices, coming late or not even turning up for tournaments, she had enough.

She knew that if Aomine lost just once, he would revert back to the old Dai-chan she knew.

When she met her beloved Tetsu after they graduated from Middle School, she had been surprised at how much he had changed in the short time they were separated.

When Kuroko had looked at her with a determined shine in his eyes and announced that he would beat Aomine, the dam which held her relief and concern for Aomine got released.

Tetsu-kun had changed too.

It was probably around this time when she found out how much she really cares for Aomine, and how important he really was to her.

She wanted her Dai-chan back.

The Dai-chan who loves basketball more than anything, who always plays with a huge smile on his face.

She followed him to high school for this.

It was too late to turn back.

* * *

Back then, she had absolutely no idea why Aomine was so worked up. Sure, she had been calling him 'Dai-chan' her whole life, but they were in high school now. Tongues would wag if she kept calling him that.

So when she called him 'Aomine-kun', she still had no idea why he glared at her.

When he lost the match against Kagami, Momoi was honestly surprised. She had analyzed Kagami's abilities, and he had far surpassed her predictions. Kuroko was someone she had observed for a long time, and she had never been able to predict Tetsu-kun even once.

Of course, that was just one part of him which intrigued her.

Kuroko was an enigma.

She had never been able to tell what he was thinking about, or what was going on in his mind. There was a distance between them that she had tried so hard to close, but it only seemed to drift further with Aomine's change.

Like an unsolved puzzle, she wanted to understand her Tetsu-kun and become even closer to him. That was why she had always gone to him for help, sometimes even crying, every time she got in a fight with Aomine.

She wondered when she realized that she had only looked for him for matters regarding Aomine.

Part of her knew that she already chose Dai-chan over Tetsu-kun the moment she decided that she would enter the same high school as him instead of Tetsu-kun. Dai-chan is precious to her.

She loves him.

That was why when Aomine asked her to accompany him in buying training gear, she felt her heart unleash an unknown lock that she had been hiding.

That was when Aomine-kun returned to just being Dai-chan.

* * *

Aomine was not one to think. When Kise had dragged him along to spy on the date Satsuki was having with Kuroko, he had sighed in exasperation.

Why the hell did he have to spend his precious weekend behaving like some stalker?

And more importantly, if he knew that..

Why did he come?

When Satsuki stepped into his sight with her extravagant dress and elaborate hairstyle, all he seemed to focus on were her boobs.

Hell they were big. A D.. Maybe E?

When Tetsu walked in the said picture clad in a simple tee and jeans, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved, nor stop the small smirk that was growing.

Tetsu is still the same Tetsu. He is still so oblivious.

When he saw the neighboring men around her ogling at her boobs, and scanning her curves with their perverted eyes, he wasted no time pummeling them. They irked him.

Her boobs were only his to look at.

When he had finally decided to confess, he had awkwardly spent the some time looking for a suitable method. When he finally racked his brains for a method, he nearly died.

And then he decided that he would think about it when it happened.

He brought up the topic of 'Fate' the next day in the café. He was innocently asking about that, thinking that it was something that could possibly exist.

If fate really existed, why did they bring the Generation of Miracles together, only to tear them apart? And why had the miracle who didn't become a miracle appear before them again?

Fate is a mystery. Hell, it reminded him of Tetsu.

If fate really existed, he was glad that she came into his world.

He would rather die than he confess that.

When he finally gathered his guts to confess, the words rolled out his tongue awkwardly as he thought along the topic of fate since they were just discussing about that. He didn't expect her to touch her forehead worriedly, asking if he had a fever. Well, it was rather abnormal coming from him..

"Oi Satsuki."

An unknown wave of heat crept up his face as he looked at her.

Her pinkish eyes were wide with curiosity as their gazes met.

"Hmm?"

Ah screw it.

"You know.. we.. we grew up together."

He inwardly groaned. That sucked..

To his relief, Momoi gave a soft giggle as she stared at him fondly.

"We did! We used to play together at the court too. Dai-chan was adorable when he was young!" She laughed as her eyes twinkled with mischief.

She stared at him almost teasingly as he gave a scoff.

"And we bathed in the same tub too." Aomine said bluntly, earning a huge blush from Momoi's face.

"Dai-chan!" She huffed her cheeks in annoyance as he chuckled.

That was when he realized. His first attempt got blown down right after he tried.

"You know, we knew each other for years now." Momoi sighed, giving him a glare.

"I still can't believe how much trouble we have been in. Mou, you should be more considerate, Dai-chan." Momoi gave a slight pout, and she stared at the Aomine who had a scowl on his face.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He snorted as Momoi's brows narrowed.

"Besides, you're there every time aren't you?" Aomine asked as he waved dismissively.

… _Crap._

"I can't always be your side, Dai-chan." Momoi said, giving a small frown.

"Then will you?" The words slipped out of his tongue before he knew it.

"What, is this a confession?" Momoi teased as she poked his cheeks teasingly, earning an annoyed look from the renown ace.

"So what if it is?" Aomine growled, now thoroughly annoyed.

Irritation was a mask for his embarrassment though.

Aomine soon felt that annoying heat rushing up his neck, and he looked away stubbornly, refusing eye contact.

The silence was deafening.

Both of them sat in the tense atmosphere, and Aomine started to feel the bugging feeling in his heart grow heavier and heavier.

"Say something, damn it!" His agitation made him look at Momoi by accident, and he almost regretted it.

"S-Satsuki?"

Her eyes were wide with.. Shock? Or was that admiration?

… The fuck?

Suddenly, slight chuckling could be heard as it grew louder. In the next second, her laughter became a full out guffaw as Aomine stared at her incredulously.

'The nerve of her..' Aomine felt his veins throbbing as he glared at the said girl in front of her. By then, the café's customers were all staring at them. A single glare from him made them look away hurriedly.

"Forget I said anything." Aomine said, along with a desperate attempt to look casual. That was when Momoi finally looked up at him.

"Mou, Dai-chan!" Momoi wiped a single tear that made its way to her eyes as her laughter stopped. Aomine was prepared to rebut, to save what little pride he had left within him.

He was boiling, literally. She was sharp, smart, and had huge boobs. So why the hell was she so damn bloody _dense_? That was until she broke it to him.

Those simple words had suddenly made his furious heart brim with happiness and race, even if his expression was frozen in shock.

"It took you long enough, Dai-chan."

In the past, she grew up with him. Childhood friends were ones that are kept beside you forever, who sticks next to you despite everything.

Now, she was his and only his. No matter how much he changed since middle school, she was always supporting him. Perhaps she had noticed his feelings since a long time ago, which wasn't surprising considering that she _is_ Satsuki Momoi after all, or it may just have been a slip on the tongue. She may have noticed these feelings even before he acknowledged it himself, and stayed by his side knowing this. Maybe then..

She would be the one who follows through his future too.

The past, present, and future. With Satsuki by his side, Aomine would definitely be unbeatable.

After all, he couldn't afford to lose with her beside him.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE THEM! 3**

**So basically, this is a one-shot I prepared as a Christmas gift to my best friend. (Yes, this is the little present that I managed to give you.)**

**Also, to those who love Dai-chan and Satsuki, I hope that I didn't make them out of character in this one-shot. I find it a little tricky to find out Aomine's personality, seeing that he isn't mean as he looks like. **

**Feedbacks are encouraged, of course!**

**Hope you guys liked it! XD**


End file.
